


Thank You Sam Wilson

by Hclxs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Is a Good Bro, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is a very hard person to get to know that's why Sam firmly believes he's one of the luckiest men alive to get behind her walls.<br/>Or Sam Wilson is totally the best boyfriend/one of the worlds best friends and Natasha has issues with emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Sam Wilson

Sam found she looked sad a lot almost like a puppy who's been kicked to many times and left out in the rain( not that he'd ever tell her that). He also thought she had a pretty smile but it was rare to see which is why he always stopped and watched her when she actually did smile. 

But Sam wasn't one to over step boundaries. He knew things about like the Redroom and things she had done but he didn't know about the archer. If it wasn't his job to make her smile then he wouldn't. 

He was training with Steve, it was a Sunday afternoon and the world wasn't ending and aliens weren't attack, HYDRA wasn't being jackasses and nothing was falling from the sky so he felt the need to know. 

"She and the archer," Sam gestured to Natasha and Wanda who were working on Wandas speed. "Are they together?"

Steve laughed. The asshole laughed at him. "No, no." He held up one finger in the universal sigh of 'give me a minute'. "It's not like that. I thought that for a long time too." 

Sam looked at Natasha. She was watching them now along with Wanda. 

"Then what's it like?" 

Steve shook his head, looking at Natasha now. A silent conversation between the redhead and the blonde. "That not my secret to share." 

They went back to training. Steve actually focusing and Sam not so much. 

He was just trying to figure out a way to make her smile.

* * *

It was late, he knew that but he also knew Natasha wasn't sleeping. She never really slept much and he'd heard her screaming earlier. She sounded terffied and pained. 

He was about to go check on her but Steven simply shook his head. "You're not Barton." He'd told him. 

Barton was the only one who could make sure she was okay? How messed up was that? 

After Steve told him he was going to bed Sam grabbed a few movies. Back to the Future, The Dead Poets Society, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars and every Harry Potter movie. He made two mugs of hot chocolate and poped a bag of popcorn before making his way to where Natasha was. 

He knocked but didn't wait for an answer. When he walked in she looked like a mess. He could tell she'd been crying, she was wet with sweat, her hair was damp and messy, she looked paler than usually and the way she was curled into her self made her look more like a scared child than a scary ex Russian agent. Not assassin. He would never use that word to describ her. 

"Movies, popcorn and hot chocolate. You pick the movie. Now move over." He demanded gently. He wasn't going to force her but he also wanted her to know it wasn't a question. 

She looked at him for a moment almost confessed. Was Barton actually the only one who looked out for her when they weren't on a mission? But she moved over anyway. 

He sat on the bed, sitting the bowl of popcorn between them, layed the movies out so she could see them and handed her a mug. 

She went with Harry Potter and the  Sorcerers Stone. So, a Harry Potter marathon it was. 

After he put the movie in the DVD player and pressed play he climbed into the bed beside her. There was enough space between them that he wasn't invading her personal space but he was close enough that they could touch. 

Natasha looked at him when Harry had just gotten to Hogwarts. She seemed to be studying him. 

"Why?" Her voice came out a little raspy and just about a whisper. "Why are you doing this?"

"The movie?" He asked, rasing an eyebrow. 

She shook her head. "Why are you caring?" She looked like the puppy again, sad, confused and lost. 

Sams face sofened and his grin fell. Did she really just ask that? "Tasha," He whispered, his heart aching for the wome. "People do that for other people." 

"I know that. But you don't have too." Her voice was strained now.

"I'm your friend so yeah I do." He stressed, turning to face her. "I heard you screaming and Steve told me not to check on you because I'm not Barton but caring about you shouldn't just fall on him." 

That was when a broken and harsh sob escaped her lips and hot tears were streaming down her face. She covered her mouth as in attempting to quiten herself her other hand gripping the sheets and her breathing became quick. 

Saw was quick to pull her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. She clinger to him, burying her face in his shirt as if she was hiding from something. 

It took awhile to get her too calm down but he eventually got her talking. 

"That girl on the news," she started the one missing. "She looks like a girl I knew in the Redroom. She was my first kill, I didn't meam too kill her but I did. It was a misfire." Natasha was looking at him now instead of her hands. "Her name was Alla and she was my friend or as close as a friend we could have. If you make a mistake," She paused trying to get the words out. "You were punished. I was raped. It was the first time." She whispered the last part. 

Sam looked at her. He wasn't going to ask how old she was, he already wanted to kill anyone who touched that little girl. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his side and just breathed. He hoped it was enough. 

Somehow he knew it was. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Wilson/ Natasha Romanov is one the best things to exist and it makes me really happy but there's not enough of it in the world. Auntie Nat makes me really happy too and Sam Wilson would be an amazing unle. Mentions of rape, death of a child, missing children and child abuse.   
> I'm also having trouble with the chapters. Can anyone help explain it to me?


End file.
